


Pocky Game

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, FirstILoveYou, Fluff, KeyGiving, M/M, Malec Fluff, Malec Week, NotSureItFitsTheThemesThough, PockyGame, morefluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has left on a business trip and when he returns brings a gift back for Alec!</p><p>[That was supposed to be a short story with Malec being all fluffy and cute playing "the pocky game" but I ended up a little derailed and off subject. xD Oh well... Extra Malec fluff!! ^_^ Hope you don't mind~ ;) ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I apologise in advance for any mistakes, I rechecked it only twice because it was too long and I got tired... xD
> 
> HAPPY MALEC WEEK EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDD

 

Chairman Meow was napping on the couch when he heard the door open. He immediately perked up.

_'Is Magnus back?'_

He'd really missed him the past two days. He ran to the door, only to meet, instead of his Warlock, the second best thing. Not that he minded. Like his master, he really loved the blue-eyed Shadowhunter too.

"Hey Chairman." The boy said leaning down to pet him and pick him up on his arms. "How are you? Isn't he back yet?"

"Meooww." Was the only answer he got, accompanied by some loud purring and he laughed.

"Right. Well, let's get you something to eat, shall we?" He filled the kitten's bowl and sat on the couch watching him eat, thinking of the last conversations he had with the Warlock, before he left two days ago.

* * *

**_About a week ago_ **

They were cuddling on the couch in each other's arms, Magnus slowly running his fingers through Alec's raven hair, when he told him.

"Alexander?"

"Mmm?" He asked, too lazy to form words, completely relaxed by the Warlock's petting, immensely enjoying his presence, and his arms around him and on him.

"I have to go for a few days…"

That pulled him out of his blissful haze and he looked up at Magnus. "Go?" He asked, not understanding.

"Yeah… Abroad. To… Japan, to be exact."

 _'_ _Whoa.'_  
"Japan? That's across the world."

"I'll portal there, so the trip won't take that long. Truth is, I wasn't exactly eager to go, but the client is an old acquaintance of mine and they are facing a serious crisis…"

"Oh… I see." Alec answered, an unreasonable worry gnawing at him. What if Magnus found someone better there? Someone more interesting; someone he liked more? He shook his head dispelling the jealous thoughts and focused on something more important. "Will it be dangerous? Are you going to be okay?"

Magnus beamed at him, extremely happy that Alec cared so much to be worried about him. He softly caressed the boy's cheek, looking into his blue eyes. "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry darling."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. High Warlock, remember? I can take anything!" He winked, making Alec chuckle.

"Oh well…" The Nephilim said. "I'm still going to be worried. I can't help it. So you'd better be safe!"

"I will be." Magnus smiled. "I promise."

"Good." Alec smiled back pulling himself upwards so he could press a kiss on Magnus' lips.

A week later, they were both at Magnus' loft again, and the Warlock was about to leave. They had already said their goodbyes once, and now they both stood a little awkwardly, holding hands, neither willing to let go.

"I should go…" Magnus muttered, not letting go of the Shadowhunter's hand, and Alec nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah…"

"I don't want to go…"

"But you have to…" Alec said and the Warlock sighed.

"Yeah…"

"It's fine. You'll be back in no time, right?" The Nephilim squeezed his hand and Magnus smiled softly at him.

"Before you have time to miss me."

"I doubt that." Alec smiled back, bringing Magnus' hand to his lips and kissing it. "But you should go nonetheless."

The Warlock's eyes shone at the tender gesture and he took a step closer, enveloping the boy in a tight, albeit brief hug. "I'll miss you too Alexander." He whispered in his ear before letting go and taking a step away from the dazed boy who was left staring at him.

"Ma-"

"Oh!" Magnus exclaimed suddenly, before Alec could say anything else. "I almost forgot! Could you do me a huge favour sweetheart?"

"Whatever you want." The Shadowhunter replied, not losing a beat.

 _'_ _Marry me.'_ Magnus thought, but bit his tongue. "Not yet. I don't want to scare you away…" He said mostly to himself.

"Huh?" Alec asked confused and the Warlock chuckled softly.

"Never mind that. Here." He wiggled his fingers and a key appeared on his hand. He handed it to Alec. "Can you please come by to check on the Chairman? I can enchant his bowl to remain full but then he may never stop eating, and also, I know he can get lonely, so it'd be great, if you could keep him some company?"

"Oh." _'A key… He trusts me that much?'_

"I'm sorry." Magnus said, misreading his stunned silence. "I know you're busy, you don't have to do it."

"What? No, no! I will! Of course I will! I'll be happy to." Alec said hastily almost stumbling on his own words. "Thank you for trusting me with something so important. I know how much you love him."

"Of course I trust you darling." He said touching his face softly. "And I'm really going to miss you…"

Alec blushed by his tender touch and words. "I will miss you too… Please be safe."

Magnus beamed at the Nephilim's words. "I will be. See you soon."

He leaned closer to press a goodbye kiss on the boy's lips, being careful to show his intention, lest Alec didn't want to kiss him. The Shadowhunter wouldn't have that though. He wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck and pulled him close, kissing him with everything he had. He wished he could kiss him forever, but Magnus had to go. The sooner he did, the sooner he'd return. So he pulled back a little, and laying his hands on the Warlock's chest, feeling his quickened heart-beat, whispered against his lips.

"See you."

Magnus blinked surprised, yet clearly pleased by the boy's actions, and leaning in to get one more quick kiss, (he couldn't get enough either) he turned away from his blue-eyed Nephilim and hastily created the portal, because if he spent one more minute with Alec, or if he stole another kiss, he knew he'd end up never leaving.

* * *

**_ Today _ **

Alec was lying on the couch petting Chairman Meow who was snoozing on his lap. He sighed, bored out of his mind. **_Of course_** while Magnus was away demons would choose not to appear. It's like they did it on purpose just to spite him.

How many times had he had to run away from a date to hunt demons because of an emergency call in the past, and now that Magnus was on a trip across the world, all was quiet. He had all the time in the world when all he wanted was a distraction.

It's not like he couldn't find a book to read; Magnus' library was magical. Both literally and metaphorically. He could always go train too. But he wasn't in the mood for neither of those things. He wanted to stay there, in Magnus' loft where he could almost feel his presence.

It had only been two days and he already missed the Warlock terribly. No, who was he kidding? He had started missing him the moment he stepped through the portal to Japan.

Not to mention he was worried out of his mind because Magnus hadn't contacted him since he arrived. He knew the spell Magnus had travelled to cast was very intricate and required his full undivided attention, but still… He had no way to know if something had gone wrong. It was terrifying. The spell could have backfired transforming him into something, or worse, killing him!

Alec drew a shaky breath at the thought. "No, no, no. Don't go there." He muttered to himself. "He's fine, he's okay. I'd know if anything bad had happened to him. I'd feel it."

It's not that he didn't trust Magnus' abilities. He was the most powerful Warlock he knew.

 _'_ _Kind-hearted, funny, sweet… and incredibly gorgeous to boot… …_ _That's not the point!'_ He chastised himself breaking that trail of thought. The point was, that this amazing Warlock, **_his_** amazing Warlock, could be in mortal danger right now, and he was stuck there with no way to help him. _'What if…'_

Unable to take sitting down any longer, and knowing he'd go mad if he did, he gently took the sleeping cat off his lap, putting it on the couch cushion beside him, and got up. He started pacing restlessly around in the living room. He knew it was pointless, but so was anything else. At least **_that_** , relieved some tension. Even though the best way to relieve tension (in his limited experience) was training, he really didn't want to leave Magnus' loft just then. Maybe he'd come back soon.

Alec was twelve minutes into carving a path in Magnus' (currently) wooden floor with his uneasy pacing, when suddenly light filled the room and a portal appeared out of thin air. He knew the wards on the apartment would prevent anyone but Magnus to portal in the middle of the living room, but still, he assumed a defensive position until he was certain, grabbing one of his seraph blades from beside the door too, for good measure. Better safe than sorry.

He waited, holding his breath, his heart thrumming inside his chest, until Magnus finally walked through the portal, into the loft and Alec forgot how to breathe altogether.

Maybe it was because not having seen the Warlock for two days, he had missed him so much, but Magnus looked absolutely stunning. (Even more so than usual.) He was wearing an emerald colored kimono with gold embroidered dragons. The whole setup perfectly matched his gorgeous eyes

Magnus looked tired and a bit distracted but once he raised his eyes and met Alec's, the smile he gave him was as bright as the summer sun.

"I'm back darl-"

Alec immediately discarded the blade and hugged Magnus tightly cutting him off mid-sentence by squeezing him too hard.

"Is everything okay Alexander?" He chuckled softly under his breath, hugging him back immediately, just as hard.

Alec shook his head and buried his face in the crook of Magnus' neck, inhaling his scent, sighing in relief.

_'_ _You're really here…'_

"Nothing." He muttered, not letting go. "I was just worried… And I…" He blushed, completely burying his face closer, muffling his own words. "I really missed you…"

Magnus smiled and turned his head to press a kiss on the boy's raven hair. He loved so much that Alec had become so honest with his feelings, not having to hide when they were together. He had been so scared at first, so embarrassed to ask or do many things and Magnus had to initiate everything and risk scaring him away.

(Not that they had done anything more than kissing and cuddling, but Magnus was too scared of losing him or making him feel pressured and was determined that Alec would be the one to take any further steps between them, or there wouldn't **_be_** any further steps.)

Alec was the one who hugged him first this time though, in a bone-crushing hug that Magnus was enjoying immensely. The Nephilim pulled back slightly to look into his eyes, and whispered.

"You look gorgeous…"

Judging by the blush and the look on his face, Magnus guessed the words had escaped Alec before he could stop himself. He smiled at that, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Alexander, I've been awake for two days, I look dreadful…"

"Not to me." Alec retorted stubbornly.

"You must really like me then." Magnus smirked.

"I do. Very, very much." The boy smirked back. _'You have no idea. Angel, I_ _ **love**_ _you so much…'_

"Maybe I should go away more often if you're going to react like that." Magnus purred.

"Please don't." Alec muttered, a whining undertone in his voice, and Magnus chuckled again, before sobering up and adding.

"Yeah. I don't want to go either…"

Alec sighed contently resting his head on the Warlock's shoulder again and they stayed there for a while, basking in each other's presence and warmth.

It was Magnus who finally broke the comfortable silence. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I couldn't call until two hours ago, and then I decided to portal home and surprise you. Even though, you were the one who did in the end."

"Mmm… It's okay… As long as you're safe…" He muttered.

"I am." Magnus smiled nuzzling him. "Safe and happy. Very very happy."

"I am too, now that you're here… I had a feeling you might return and I wanted to wait for you… Was that okay?"

"More than okay Alexander. I was really thrilled to find you here."

"I'm glad…" The Nephilim smiled, every last trace of uneasiness disappearing.

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence and then Magnus raised his head. "Oh! I almost forgot! I brought you something!"

"Huh?" The Shadowhunter said, genuinely confused. "Why would you?

Magnus shook his head in mock exasperation muttering. "Why, he says… Shadowhunters. Impossible creatures."

"Huh?" Alec said again.

"Nevermind! Now, to answer your silly question. Because, my ignorant darling, when someone visits a foreign country, it's a kind of tradition that they bring gifts back to those they hold dear. Also, it was because I saw it and thought about you, and knew it would make you smile, aaaand for one more entirely selfish reason."

Alec beamed. "Thank you!"

"But I haven't given it to you yet…"

"Thank you for thinking of me." He explained, his grin turning into a soft smile. _'Thank you for considering me someone you hold dear…'_

Magnus smiled too. "Don't forget my selfish reason!" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows playfully, in a way Alec always found really sexy.

"Which is?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough. All in good time my darling." Magnus winked.

Alec blushed again, when thinking about it, cause he knew Magnus good enough by now to know what his "selfish reasons" usually entitle. Not that he minded. Quite the contrary. He almost laughed at the irony of Magnus' words. _'Selfish, he says. As if I'm not enjoying immensely, everything he does.'_

"When you say soon…" Alec started saying but then it clicked. "Raziel! Wait! Please tell me you didn't forget to eat these past two days!"

"Uh…" The Warlock muttered. "Well… I may have been very busy…"

"Magnus…" Alec stared at him accusingly. "You said you can take care of yourself and that I shouldn't worry!"

"I can!" He retorted. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Alec sighed exasperated, frowning. "Taking care of yourself isn't simply about staying alive Magnus…"

Magnus took his hand, giving him his best puppy eyes and Alec gulped, trying to resist. "C'mon Alexander…" He said his name in that tone that always made the boy feel weak in the knees. "Please don't be mad… I really had no time. If I had time to eat, wouldn't I have called **you** instead? You are more important."

The Shadowhunter's blue eyes widened and just like that, his remaining resistance crumbled and he hugged him once more. "Damn you, you sly Warlock." He muttered, his cheeks burning with embarrassment while his heart leaped with joy. "You're not playing fair…"

Magnus' soft laughter rumbled through him, as the Warlock held him close. "But I mean it." He finally whispered, no trace of mirth left in his voice. "I really do. You are more important than anything to me."

Alec shook his head slightly. "It's okay… You don't have to…"

" _Have to_?" Magnus repeated, letting go to look at him. "That's right. I don't 'have' to do anything."

Alec nodded dropping his eyes, trying to keep the disappointment off his face and failing. Once again, Magnus felt the need to reassure him,* to show him how important he really was.

"My sweet, adorable Alexander…" The Warlock crooned, his voice sweet like honey, and laced with so much love and affection, that Alec looked up at him surprised. "Everything I do, I do because I want to. I told you before; I don't do charity.* I'm selfish, remember?"

"You're not selfish…" Alec muttered staring at him still in confused disbelief because of his words.

"You still don't believe me I see." Magnus pointed out.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"It's okay my precious Nephilim." He cut him off with a smile, touching his face softly with a ring-laden hand. "I'll just have to prove it to you. I don't mind. I always loved a challenge. And **you** , Alexander, are the most enjoyable one I've ever faced."

Alec blushed again at that, confused once more. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"It **was** one. Couldn't you tell? I should make myself even more straightforward then, my gorgeous, ignorant Shadowhunter."

"I'm not…" The boy muttered embarrassed, looking away.

"Ignorant?" Magnus offered.

"Gorgeous."

"You are. And if you can't tell, you're ignorant as well babe."

"I-" Alec started saying, his cheeks crimson red because of all the endearments he wasn't used to.

" ** _You,_** are not trusting the High Warlock's authority. If I say you are gorgeous, then you definitely are."

"Okay…" Was Alec's simple, shy answer.

Magnus smiled softly at him, caressing his cheek with his knuckles. "I live for the day when you will actually believe me."

"Good thing you don't grow old, then." Alec replied cheekily, recovering from his embarrassment.

Magnus choked on air, not expecting that, and giggled. "Oh, shush." He said punching him playfully on the arm and Alec started laughing loudly, the Warlock joining him soon.

"This is domestic abuse!" He exclaimed, his laugh turning to giggling when Magnus started tickling him.

" _Domestic_? " The Warlock retorted letting him go for a moment. They had somehow ended up sitting on the couch, as close to each other as they could get. "But we're not married **_yet_** sweetheart."

"Yet?" Alec asked, sobering up immediately, his blue eyes wide.

Magnus' smile immediately fell too, and a shadow passed over his eyes. He quickly regained his former look and smiled, a smile too bright to be sincere. "Don't look so worried darling. It was just a joke."

In another case, Alec may have felt insecure, by Magnus' 'rejection' of the previous statement, but he noticed the hidden hurt behind Magnus' eyes and words, and knowing about Downworlders' history, he realised the Warlock's words were purely defensive, shielding himself from more hurt. And he'd be damned if he let Magnus think he had to protect himself against him. He reached out and took Magnus' hands in his own. "I wasn't worried." He said, in a low voice, embarrassed by what he was about to admit. "I never said I wouldn't want that. I was just certain, **_you_** wouldn't, that's why I was surprised.

Magnus stared at him not understanding. "But I'm a Warlock…" He only said finally, looking so much younger and vulnerable suddenly.

"You are?" Alec exclaimed in fake surprise. "I would have never guessed! The portal you used to return home, didn't give it away at all."

The older man smiled despite himself. Alec could have used his eyes as an example, the demon mark Magnus hated about himself. Yet he didn't. He used his magic instead, the only good thing to come out of him being a Warlock. (In Magnus' stupid incorrect opinion.)

And also the word "home"… Even though they weren't living together (yet), Alec made it sound as if they did, as if it was their home together, and the mere thought of that, made Magnus immensely happy.

Seeing his smile Alec decided to push his luck. "And not to mention your eyes…"

Magnus sighed looking away and Alec pushed his chin up to make him face him again.

"Those eyes, the most beautiful, enchanting eyes I have ever seen, couldn't belong to anyone any less magical than you, my High Warlock."

Said High Warlock was left speechless once more and Alec quickly went on. "So… What I meant to say was, I was really confused that you would say something like that, because why would someone so perfect like you, want someone like me and I didn't-"

His rambling was cut short by Magnus' finger on his lips. "It's fine. I get it." He whispered, smiling once more. _'That boy…'_ He thought. _'That impossible boy… He says he's not good with words yet he always finds a way to turn everything I hate about myself into something positive.'_ "Let's just agree that this one was a sucky marriage proposal and forget it okay?"

Alec nodded, biting his lip.

"Next time I promise I will do it better." Magnus said to make sure Alec didn't misunderstand his willingness to marry him one day. He winked playfully and laughed softly making him blush.

"You'd better." Alec smiled back, and Magnus' heart skipped a bit. _'He really meant it too… God… I love him so much…'_

Hiding all those feelings that overwhelmed him, and barely holding back from tackling him to the couch and kissing him breathless, Magnus said playfully; "Count on it babe. Now! Where were we?"

Not answering, Alec tilted his head to the side, confused again by the sudden change of subject, making Magnus think once more, that he was utterly adorable and that he really wanted to kiss him…

"Oh! Right! Your gift!" Magnus grinned remembering, making a show of clicking his fingers causing a box to appear on his hand. "Here."

"Po-cky?" Alec read taking the box. "What's that?"

"It's candy! I promise you're going to love it, it's great!"

"Oh! Okay. Thank you Magnus…" He smiled shyly. "Thanks for thinking of me."

"Of course I did darling. All I did was think of you." He said honestly, making Alec blush again and smile. "C'mon now. Open it!" He grinned, excited making the Nephilim chuckle.

"I love seeing you like that." He said opening the box, and Magnus' smile grew even wider. Having someone who truly cares was really refreshing, he thought watching the totally adorable look of concentration on Alec's face as he tried not to destroy the cover.

When he finally opened it, Alec looked curiously at one of the sticks inside. It was a thin stick made of biscuit, its two thirds (2/3) covered with chocolate.

"So curious." He said studying it. "It looks really good though!"

"It is!" Magnus said, a Cheshire cat smile on his face. "And there is also a game we can play."

"A game? What kind of game?" Alec looked at him interested.

"It's called the pocky game!" Magnus beamed excitedly. "Here, let me show you!" He took the stick from Alec's hand and put it in the boy's mouth. "Now. The rules are simple. Whoever lets go first, loses."

"I dn't gt it." Alec mumbled, trying to speak around the pocky without breaking it.

Magnus' smile widened and turned even more mischievous. "You will." He said moving closer and biting the pocky's other end. Now they were even closer, staring into each other's eyes.

"Oh." Alec only said, blushing.

"Yeah." The Warlock grinned. "So, will you give up?"

"No!" Alec exclaimed, and Magnus bit at the stick, moving closer.

"Now?" He teased.

"No."

Another bite, their noises almost touching. Alec gulped and held on to it. Magnus bit again. "You sure?"

"I'm not losing." The Nephilim said stubbornly, taking a small bite too.

Magnus' grin widened. "Neither am I sweetheart." He took one more bite, and their noses touched. The Warlock wanted to tease him more, but whatever comment he was about to make was forgotten as he found himself staring in the Nephilim's sapphire eyes.

And Alec was the same. He stood frozen, unable to look away from the Warlock's beautiful golden-green cat-eyes.

A whole minute passed and neither moved until unable to take it anymore, Alec reached out and grabbed the "collar" of Magnus' kimono.

"I guess we both win then." He said pulling him closer and kissing him. Magnus immediately returned the kiss with enthusiasm wrapping an arm around the boy's waist to bring him closer.

Minutes, maybe hours later, Alec opened his eyes and found himself straddling the Warlock who now had both hands on his waist holding him close. Magnus' kimono had slipped off his shoulders revealing his perfect caramel skin and Alec was left staring at him. Before he could stop himself, his body moving on its own accord, he leaned closer and pressed a kiss on the warlock's neck, eliciting a soft moan from the older man who pulled him even closer. A shiver of pleasure ran through him at the sound and he bit softly at the soft skin, making Magnus moan again.

"Ale-xander…" He whispered, his raspy voice making the boy swoon.

Alec pulled back after a minute of peppering Magnus' skin with kisses, and smiling when the Warlock whined softly in protest at losing his touch.

"Magnus?" He whispered.

"Mmm…?" The Warlock muttered dazed, unable to form a coherent sentence.

 _'So adorable…'_ Alec thought.

"I love you." He said out loud, snapping Magnus out of his reverie.

"What?" The warlock asked in disbelief. _'Am I dreaming?'_

Alec blushed but didn't back down. "I said I love you." Magnus gaped at him so Alec hastily went on. "You don't have to say anything, I didn't tell you to get an answer, I know you wouldn't, I just wanted you to know."

"You know I wouldn't?"

Alec bit his lip. "Love me, I mean. It's ok, I understand, I don't-"

"Mind? Is that the word you were going to use?" Magnus asked and the Shadowhunter dropped his eyes biting his lip. "You love me, but you don't mind if I don't? Anyone would tell you this sounds incredibly painful. And I know firsthand that it really is."

"I'm sorry…" Alec muttered.

" ** _You_** are sorry? Aren't **_I_** the one hurting you right now? Why are **_you_** sorry?"

"It's not your fault, I don't blame you…" Alec said, putting on a brave face, as if he couldn't feel his heart breaking. But still, Magnus' pain hurt more. "I'm sorry for all those who hurt you in the past…" He said looking really sad. "I wish I could have done something…"

"You weren't even born darling…" Magnus said, his voice softening, moved by the Nephilim's kindness. Forgiving him for not loving him back, and at the same time shouldering the blame for not shielding him from past hurt. Was there anything else that gorgeous, kind-beyond-belief, boy could give him? "There is nothing you could have done."

"Still…"

"It's okay sweetheart." Magnus shushed him. "Don't worry about it. For now, there is something else you can do for me."

"What is it?"

"Don't lie to me. Don't pretend to be okay when you're hurt. Don't tell me you 'don't mind'. Don't take me for a fool."

"Okay, fine!" Alec exclaimed, his blue eyes shining because of something Magnus dreaded were unshed tears.

 _'If I hurt you that much I will never forgive myself…'_ The Warlock thought before Alec went on.

"Of course I mind! But I can't force you to-!" He bit his lip again, cutting himself off.

"You can't force me to love you…" Magnus finished his sentence in a low voice, and Alec nodded, not meeting his gaze. The Warlock reached out to him and gently pushed his chin up to look into his eyes. "You won't have to." He said, his voice soft and full of love. "Because I already do."

"W-what?"

"You stupid Nephilim." Magnus smiled. "I love you too. How could I not?"

They were still in their previous position, Alec straddling him, so Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist once more and pulled him closer. "I love you…" He repeated, burying his face into his neck, inhaling his scent. "I love you so much, my precious Alexander…"

After getting over the initial shock, Alec hugged him back tightly. "I love you…"

"Alexander…?" Magnus whispered still holding on to him.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me? Please don't leave today…"

Alec squeezed him tighter momentary, stealing the breath from his lungs, but Magnus didn't mind. "I'm not going anywhere."

 

**Author's Note:**

> *TBC References (There are also some more unmarked references to the books and maybe the series, here and there ^_^)


End file.
